Porque eres pelirrojo
by shiny-chan
Summary: El primer contacto de Rin con el sol le hace algo que, aunque el odia, resulto siendo muy bueno.


**Porque eres pelirrojo**

— ¡Joder Sousuke! ¡No seas tan rústico!

Rin se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en la cama mientras Sousuke le aplicaba una crema en la espalda, a simple vista estaba rojo, casi igual que su cabello, y no paraba de gruñir cada vez que sentía la mano encima.

—Sólo hago lo que me pediste.

— ¡Deja de puyarme!—Soltó un alarido— ¿Me quieres arrancar la piel? ¡Maldita sea!

—Drama queen...

—¡Ya déjame!—Se levantó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para lanzarle un manotazo a su compañero de habitación—Eres una bestia...

El más alto se levantó y fue a ducharse mientras Rin seguía agonizando en la cama. Apenas era el primer día del campamento, pero el pelirrojo no estaba habituado a bañarse con sol, por algo estudiaba en Samezuka, donde tenían una piscina techada, así que al pobre se le había pasado ponerse bloqueador y ahora parecía un farol de las ferias.

Llegó a la playa con dificultad, el camino se le hizo diez minutos más largó, la piel le ardía cuando entraba en contacto contra cualquier cosa. Noto que los chicos de Iwatobi se terminaban de poner el protector, menos Haruka que ya estaba en el agua y Gou lo regañaba y Makoto persiguiéndole trataba de ponerle protector aunque sea en la cara y hombros.

— ¡Ah, onii-chan! —No disimulo ni un poco su susto al ver a su hermano— ¡Te dije ayer que te echarás protector solar!

—No me regañes, sólo lo olvidé...

—Ven, hay que ponerte o te pondrás peor—La chica le hizo sentarse en la arena mientras le untaba la crema por todos lados en una gruesa capa, ahora lo había dejado como una pared mal pintada de blanco—¡En un rato te vuelvo a poner! —Finalizo con dos palmaditas en la cabeza de chico, feliz porque era ella quien lo cuidaba, como si fuera la mayor.

Ya al cuarto día Rin por fin tenía un color saludable, estaba sólo bronceado, ya no parecía un salmón y pudo dormir de medio lado. A Sousuke le había parecido divertido no despertarle, por lo que Makoto se había tomado la molestia de irle a buscar a su habitación. En realidad lo habían mandado a él por ser de capitán a capitán y nadie quería salir del agua. Apenas abrió el ascensor en el pasillo de la habitación del pelirrojo sólo tuvo que seguir las maldiciones y gritos que se oían en el lugar, sin duda ese era Rin molesto por la bromita de su compañero. Antes de que el castaño pudiese chocar sus nudillos contra la puerta está se abrió bruscamente. El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco, el capitán de Iwatobi seguro le había oído maldecir un montón de veces en sólo unos minutos, después de todo aun le quedaba un poco de decencia. Makoto por su parte sólo pudo poner esa carita de embelesado sorprendido ante algo hermoso, Rin levantó una de sus cejas, ya esa cara la había visto la vez que hicieron reír a Haru a la fuerza haciéndole cosquillas.

— ¡Rin-chan!—El mencionado hizo una pequeña circunferencia con su boca al ser abrazado con fuerza— ¡Qué lindo!

— ¿Ma-Makoto?—De acuerdo, hacía tiempo que no se sentía pequeño, el castaño era más grande y tenía los músculos mucho más definidos que él, si bien Sousuke era algo más grande que Makoto no es como que si se abrazarán mucho.

— ¡Te vez adorable con pecas!

— ¡¿Pecas?! ¿Dónde pecas? ¡Yo no puedo tener pecas!

—Pero si más bien es raro que Gou-chan y tú no sean pecosos si ya son pelirrojos. Pero sólo les faltaba algo de sol para salir.

Como pudo se soltó de los fuertes brazos de Makoto y corrió lleno de panico hasta el espejo. Seguro el grito lo habían oído hasta en la playa, su piel perfecta ahora estaba llena de pecas por los hombros, pecho, espalda y hasta las mejillas. El castaño lo siguió a una distancia prudencial y se sentó en una de las camas.

— ¡Esto es un desastre!

—Pero está bien porque eres pelirrojo.

— ¡No! ¡No lo está! ¡Para nada!—Ahora le encaró casi gruñéndole.

—Pues…—Con calma se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta quedar de frente y muy cerca—Así me gustas más Rin-chan.

El más bajo brinco en el sitio y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Makoto sujetó los hombros del contrario, asegurándose de no dejarle huir y le planto un beso si bien muy demandante, también muy tierno, de esas combinaciones que sólo Makoto podía lograr. Al separarse Rin soltó el aliento que estuvo conteniendo desde que el castaño se paró tan cerca de él.

Siempre pensó que ese chico iba detrás de Haruka, quien parecía corresponderle, o algo así, porque el otro era muy feliz sólo por estar cerca del azabache, quien nunca ha sido expresivo aunque para Makoto fuera tan fácil de leer, por eso se sentía muy culpable cada vez que tenía uno de esos sueños de adolescentes calientes y él era el protagonista. Desde qué lo conoció en la escuela elemental le había llamado la atención, pero Makoto solo se preocupaba era de todo lo que tenía que ver con Haruka, haciéndosele al pelirrojo difícil llamar su atención, por eso competía tanto con el delfín. En ningún momento de lúcida conciencia se imaginó que podía si quiera atraerle un poco al de ojos verdes.

—Me gustas Rin.

—Yo... ¡Pero yo creía que tenías algo con Haru!—Makoto río con ganas.

—Aparentemente a la gente le gusta pensar eso, pero no. Te puedo decir que mi nivel de querer a Haru si es amarlo, pero igual que como amo a Ren, son muy importantes y no quiero que nadie les dañe, pero no seríamos capaces de tener nada más allá de amor fraternal.

—Makoto... Tú también me gustas—El más alto volvió a abrazarle, y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ambos llevaban sólo el traje de baño, sus pieles se tocaban directamente... Así como en el sueño que había tenido hace un par de noches atrás, respiró profundo tratando de ahuyentar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

—Vamos. Si no preguntarán porque tardamos tanto—Makoto enredó sus dedos con los de Rin y tiró sutilmente de su mano a la vez que le daba una de esas sonrisas que entraban en el corazón de quien sea... De esas que hacían que Rin quisiera desesperadamente brincarle encima como el tiburón que era, más sólo se mordió el labio.

—ahh... La verdad, no quiero que me vean con pecas.

 **Fin.**

 **¿Que les ha parecido :-D ? Como ya he dicho antes todos los chicos de Free! Van bien con todos, ¡creo que no puedo tener una pareja favorita!**


End file.
